The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for forming programmable interconnections in electrical circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interconnection system using metal-doped chalcogenide elements as part of the interconnection.
A single integrated circuit (IC) chip may contain more than 10 million transistors (i.e., components). These components are then connected using interconnection pathways to form various IC devices. Additional interconnection pathways may be used to connect numerous IC chips to form various electrical circuits and devices.
In conventional interconnection systems, the interconnection pathways are generally patterned along with an IC device. Typically, the pathways are formed of conductive material, such as copper, which are situated and embedded within a supporting dielectric base to interconnect the elements of the IC device. One shortcoming of such conventional interconnection systems, however, is that the interconnections cannot be easily altered once fabrication of the IC device has been completed.
Therefore, the ability to form interconnections in IC devices even after fabrication of the IC devices has been completed is highly desirable as it would allow for an unprecedented level of flexibility in testing, debugging, field configuration, and system reconfiguration of IC devices.
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for forming programmable interconnections for electrical circuits. In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, programmable interconnections are formed in an electrical circuit by patterning metal-doped chalcogenide pathways in dielectric-separated layers. To connect any two points within the circuit, a voltage is applied to either end of the selected pathway to stimulate the growth of a metal feature (e.g., a metal dendrite) between the two points until a connection is completed.